Obsession
by XxThe-Crimson-Chaos-Of-FatexX
Summary: This is not your Cliche Lighting/Noctis Fic, this is more deeper. this is about a Prince with a very bad case of an Obsession problem, If he cant have Lighting then no one will. Starring Lighting & Prince Noctis!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: okay so I thought I'd do this story because i was tired of all the cliché Lighting/Noctis FanFic's, but I'm not saying there's anything wrong with '_SOME_' of the ones I've seen, but seriously though, I'm tired of everyone turning Lighting into some 'Love Sick Puppy' every time he's in a Goddamn story.

so i finally did my own.

What if he wasn't what everyone thought he was, what if Noctis and his Buddies were actually the bad guys in a story for once and were actually keeping something away from everyone else in the world.

Well then, now that that's taken care of , Here's my story, and its just about that.

its filled with pretty much....Everything.

let me know what you think aftewards, I have nothing against him, i'm actually looking forward to the game coming out.

this is just for the sake of a good story, i came up with.

Enjoy.

* * *

Here Noctis sat in his office, he was sitting at his desk in deep thought and in dismay. With the thought of his Ex-wife divorcing him was enough to make any man go Mad.

He Loved her with a Strong passion; but wait…he still did.

He just couldn't believe she gone through with the divorce.

What could have changed her mind, he wondered.

He was so frustrated by the thought it even caused his blue eyes to turned crimson, he didn't even realize his fist was tightening under his chin, until he swung his fist down hard on his desk causing a loud thud.

It was loud enough his friends could hear it from the room next door to his office, as they cracked open his door to check up on him.

"Dude, you okay?" asked a short spiky haired blonde male,

Who is a close friend of Noctis, also know as Laris.

Noctis looked up at him in a scolding manner, as if it was the dumbest question he could ever ask.

Laris took noticed of this and hung his head, as he walked into the room fallowed by two others right behind him.

One with short dark brown hair with glasses, who was also their driver. Then another guy who was a lot more bulkier then the others, with shoulder length dark brown hair with a scar on his face, All of them were friends of Noctis.

"Right, sorry about that." said Laris.

"Don't even think much of it anyway, I'm surprised you actually let her walk away." said the bulkier man with the scar on his face, that stood behind Laris.

"Yeah, I agree" started Laris. " Ha, at least she didn't end up like you know who."

"If I do recall the incident." started the guy who was adjusting his glasses." Stella died from a 'Natural' cause." he said

This comment caused everyone to laugh all except for Noctis, who simply scolded his three friends after bringing up what had happen to his previous wife, that he married the year before he met Lighting.

Stella was nothing like Lighting, even though Noctis and Stella had their good times before the arguing started, they were happy, but Stella had changed somewhere during the year, because he remembered that she started to become distant from him, and they would argue constantly.

That's when he found out she was having an affair behind his back, she loved someone else, when Noctis had given her everything she could have ever wanted.

**(FLASHBACK)**

"Tell me who is it!" yelled a very furious Prince, as his eyes started to bleed a bright crimson red.

"You already know who it is Noctis." Stella yelled back, as she turned away from his gaze.

"I should have known." started Noctis." I knew I couldn't have trusted him."

"Y-you've changed Noctis." started Stella. "your not the man I fell in love with anymore."

"Oh, I'm not?" asked Noctis, as he walked up from behind her. " Then who is it that you love then Stella."

Stella felt his chest press up against her back, she went to move away from him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer up against him again, to show she wasn't going to walk away from this one.

"Who is it that you love then?"

Stella mumble the words under her breathe, so low it sounded like a whisper, either way Noctis was able to hear this..

"Say it louder!" he yelled.

Stella finally was able to build up the courage to say it and she did.

" I Love Him!!" Stella yelled back.

She pulled her arm away from him again, and started to leave out towards the door out of his office, but she was only greeted with three of Noctis' friends and Laris was standing in front of her.

"And just where do you think your going?" asked Laris with a smirk across his face.

Stella was not in the mood to deal with Noctis' friends right now, so she turned around to order Noctis to tell his friends to move out of the way, but she was only greeted with a sharp pain that shot straight through her stomach, she looked down to see Noctis' sword pierced within her stomach, as blood started to bleed through not only her stomach wound, but her elegant white dress also.

She looked up at his face, and saw the coldness within his crimson red eyes, the only expression he held was rage.

Stella's eyes started to water, as she gave Noctis the 'How-Could-You' look.

She reached up to touch his face, as tears started to formed in her beautiful blue eyes before a single tear fell from her eyes down to the cold blade of her ex-lover's that stuck in her stomach and exited through her back.

Stella mumbled something under her breathe one last time, as she was able to put a hand on her former lovers cheek before she blacked out, as Noctis retrieved the blade from her stomach.

His three friends just stood there watching from the doorway as Stella's life past before her, they were to amused to do anything to stop the situation.

But.

Her last words were.

"_Forgive me…"_

**(ENDFLASHBACK)**

Noctis came back to reality, as he still saw his three friends lightly laughing at the comment that was made.

What angered Noctis the most was that Stella's last words weren't towards him, they were towards the Other man she loved, for the simple fact that she wouldn't be able to tell him how she truly felt about 'Him'.

Noctis knew anger got the best of him back then, but either way he also knew he had to talk to Lighting and try and find out her reasons why she wanted the divorce in the first place, he just only hopped for her sake, it wasn't for another man, because if he wasn't able to have her.

Then no one '_Ever_' will…

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: okay here's the second chapter of my story Obsession.

This chapter is pretty much just a flash back that my OC has before the Death of stella, i used an OC because i couldnt think of who would be best to play the part of Stella's other lover.

Then after this chapter it will be Lightning and the others.

This whole chapter is pretty much a little romance that i tried to do, this is pretty much my first time doing the whole romance thing, and i already think i suck at it.

so i'll probably end up redoing it.

Feedback and all that would be great also.

Enjoy.

* * *

A full moon was shining bright within the openly dark sky that night and below it was the vast ocean that had the reflection of the full moon laid upon it. Like a mirroring image. Not to far from this beautiful site was a dock that faced directly out onto the reflection of the moon.

Upon this dock was a young women with shoulder length dirty blonde hair, who wore a white dressed that reached the tip of her knees that seemed to glow its color from the moon.

She stood looking out upon the dock thinking to herself but also waiting for something…or someone.

The thoughts that lingered in her head was the argument that took place earlier with her prince of a husband.

She was tired of fighting with him.

Before they married and in the beginning of it, they were both happy, but Noctis had changed somewhere during the middle of the first year marriage somewhere.

She started to fear him in more ways then one. He had also gotten upset very easily around her, and everything had some how become her fault for everything that has happened. He never use to act that way before, so why now? She thought.

Maybe it was from the stress of the war and the problems that had been going on with his father; King Caelum himself.

But whatever it was it was emotionally pushing her away from him and she didn't know what to think of it because Noctis had started taking everything out on her for whatever it was she didn't do.

She needed to get away for a couple hours and lucky for her, after the argument between her and Noctis ended she received a call from the one person that could save her from insanity.

The cold night wind had picked up and got colder as it brushed past her beautifully pale tanned colored skin, causing her to wrap her arms around herself from the coldness of the air and her white dress to shift the same way the wind was blowing to the right side of her.

She was so distracted by the cold air that she didn't notice another presence walk up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her, causing her to jump a little from the sudden contact that had pulled her into a lovingly embrace from behind as her back rested up against a firm chest of the being that stood hugging her from behind.

"Beautiful…"said the voice behind her.

Stella had loved the way the man behind her had always surprised her and the warm feeling he always gave her when they touched.

It had been awhile since she had felt this feeling.

She had twisted around in his hugging embrace to face him, The man was the same height as her husband with ear length dark brown hair that covered his right eye; that he always had to swayed out of his face.

He wore what seemed to be a dark red business suit that held a black hood on the back of the neck of the suit. The suit this man wore was almost like the business suit Noctis would wear on special occasions, with out the hood covering on the back of it.

He also had a handsome face that Stella always looked forward to seeing every time she could.

"Thank you." Stella replied.

The man looked from the sight of the full moon down to Stella's face with his soft loving brown eyes.

"Oh, you thought I was talking about you?" he joked.

This caused Stella to give him the meanest face she could give me, then pushed him away in a playful kind of manner.

This only caused him to chuckle a bit, before he stepped back up to her grabbing the sides of her face with both of his soft hands and pulled her closer to his face gently, as he gave her a light but passionate kiss on the lips, letting her eyes close from the contact of the lips.

The kiss only lasted a couple seconds before he pulled away from her face, leaving her in a temporary daze.

After realizing the kiss was over, Stella blushed a little and turned away from his gaze feeling a bit embarrassed but with a happy feeling in her body.

By this time she didn't know what to think, she hadn't felt this way in a long time since her and Noctis first started seeing each other.

"Chaos…" she said under her breathe, as she suddenly felt guilty.

"What is it?" the man known as Chaos answered.

"I have something to tell you." said Stella as she turned around completely facing the opposite of him, then walking over closer to the edge of the dock.

"Well that's what we came here to do, remember?" started Chaos. "because I also wanted to ask you something, yet alone talk to you."

Stella wondered what he wanted to say and was going to ask him to speak first, but it seemed he was already thinking the same thing.

"You….go first." said Chaos, as he readied himself for whatever it was she wanted to talk about.

Stella really didn't want to go first, for she had two things to tell him, so it would probably be best if he went first, but considering the fact that he already insisted that she'd go, it was a bit to late, as for he was all ears and looking directly at her.

"Well…" She hesitated. "I-I'm…..already a week…."

Chaos wasn't understanding.

A week? A week what? He thought to himself with a questioning look upon his face.

Then it suddenly hit him, as his eyes widened at the thought.

"Y-you mean your…." he started as he glanced over at her.

She answered by nodding her head, but still not facing him.

He started to walk over to her by the edge of the dock, but she quickly turned around and held up a hand to stop him from getting closer to her.

He stopped midway and realized that there was probably more she needed to say to him.

"I-I don't know what to think of this." she started. "I didn't tell Noctis because we keep arguing constantly for me to even try to tell him."

"Then don't tell him…." said Chaos as he glanced down to the dock floor, not believing the words that had just came out of his mouth. " He doesn't have to know, if he wont even give you the chance in a day to even let you tell him."

"But I cant do that…." retorted Stella, as for she couldn't believe what she just heard from the other man she could just as well possibly be in love with. "this baby could even be his just as well as yours."

The words that shot out her mouth felt as if it was a sword piercing through Chaos' back and straight through his heart then right out his chest. This wasn't something he wanted to hear.

"Stella.."

She glanced over at him.

Chaos lifted his glance from the ground straight into her eyes, he finally gained the courage to say what he needed to say, as he walked up to her then grabbed both of her hands with his.

"I don't care if the baby is mine or not." he said. " I want you to leave him if he's not making you happy."

"But…."

"But nothing." Chaos injected, as he knelt down on one knee and reached inside of his dark red business coat, and pulled out a small black box and opened it in front of her, revealing a silver ring that had a white diamond on it that matched the dress she wore.

She didn't know what to say as she looked up from the ring to the man that knelt before her, he could already tell she didn't know what to say, so he made the next move.

"I just wanted to let you know that." he hesitated for a moment. "_I love you_…"

Stella's heart jumped from the special three words that filled her whole body up with warmth.

As she stared into his brown eyes, that suddenly made her think of Noctis.

A single tear fell from one of her eyes, as she quickly jerked her glance away form him.

"I cant.…" she stated. " I just cant…."

She didn't say anymore as she suddenly pushed past him and walked back down the dock, she didn't even look back to face him.

No good bye….nothing.

He didn't know what to say to stop her, or weather or not to go after her or not, he started thinking that maybe she needed some space to think about it then let him know.

But he didn't know that, that would be the last time he would see her…

_Alive_.

**End**


End file.
